


Candy Cane

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [3]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, Christmas Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves Candy canes.  Apparently, so does Jensen. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

 

  
He was going to kill him really.  No two ways about it.  It wasn’t even his sweet tooth acting up, but a long slow torture that he was putting Jensen through over and over again.  His tongue swiped across the red and white stripes and Jensen knew what the inside of his mouth would taste like if he walked over and licked his way into it.

The fact that they were in the middle of a charity event though, surrounded by a few hundred people, with a lot of cameras on them meant he couldn’t do a single thing about his desire to drop to his knees and remind Jared of better things to do with his tongue. 

Jared smiled at him as he pulled the candy cane from his lips, waving slightly from the other side of the stage.  The tip was white now where Jared had sucked the color from it and his tongue had the slight red tint as he stuck it back in his mouth. 

The group of carolers continued on without notice and Jensen prayed no one noticed the way he was watching Jared because he couldn’t stop himself.    When they finished, candles were passed out for the last song of the night.  Jensen took his and as everyone else in the auditorium circled around Jared strolled across the stage to stand by his side. 

Jared knocked his elbow against Jensen as he took his place and Jensen couldn’t help but return the smile that was directed at him.  It was everything Jared was, warm and honest and breathtakingly amazing.  He leaned in close and Jensen could smell the peppermint on his breath as he moved to whisper in his ear.  “Merry Christmas Jensen.”

Jensen behaved himself and it was a miracle really because Jared’s tongue was still red-tinted and what he really wanted was to lean forward and brush his lips against Jared’s cheek, then suck the tip of his ear into his mouth, nibbling and biting down it until he reached the spot where shoulder and neck created the perfect crossroads for his lips. 

Instead, he bit his lower lip and licked it softly, watching the way Jared’s eyes tracked the movement.  “Merry Christmas Jared.” 

 

** 

 

 He didn’t touch him, not so much as a pat on the back or a brush of shoulders the rest of the time they were at the event.  He made sure that not even their fingers brushed against one another as they made their way back to the car. 

He let Jared walk ahead of him when they got home, watched with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face as Jared looked back at him, hanging onto his keys as he nearly stumbled over the front step.  Jensen just continued to smile at him as he finally got the door to open.

They walked inside and Jensen went straight to his room, changing into his favorite thread worn sweats and a wife beater.  He grabbed one of the mini candy canes he’d managed to snag from the concert and ripped the wrapper off it, sticking it between his teeth as he made his way out of his bedroom and into the living room.

He sat back on the soft cushions of the couch, one leg bent under him and the other leaning against the back as he waited for Jared to come looking for him.  There were no lights in the room, just the Christmas tree and they’d spent more than one evening sitting in the shadows with nothing but the soft white to illuminate them.

It didn’t take long before Jared was back, bare foot and bare-chested with nothing but his jeans on.  He let his eyes roll over Jared’s long arms and torso, enjoying the way the light from the tree danced off his lover’s body.

Jared leaned up against the wall as he spotted Jensen on the couch.  “Thought I was the candy addict?”

Jensen smiled as he pulled the candy cane slowly between his lips.  “Looked really good at the concert and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked as he walked over, dropping down onto the other end of the couch. 

Jensen put the candy cane back in his mouth as Jared moved closer to him.  He reached a hand out, pulling Jared into his lap.  His lover came easily, eagerly even as his hands settled on Jensen’s arms, his hips pressing into Jensen’s. 

“Yeah.”  He said softly.  “Want some?”

“Always.”

Jensen brought the candy cane from his lips, sucking light on it before he pressed it against his lover’s lips, watching the way Jared’s tongue came out to lick at the stripes.  His lips pressed around it, sucking it in until he could lap at Jensen’s fingers, hooked around the crook of the cane. 

“Reminds me of something else I’d like to suck on.”  Jensen said with a smile.  Jared moaned lightly around the candy even as Jensen let go of it.  He pushed Jared gently down off his lap and onto the couch, his fingers reaching for the top button of Jared’s jeans.  He flipped the button and pulled the zipper down slowly then gripped the waist band and pulled down as Jared lifted his hips to help him out. 

He slid the pants and boxers down Jared’s long thighs and off his feet, throwing them to the side.  He kissed lightly at the inside of his calf and Jared spread his legs in invitation.  Jensen let his lips drag over his skin, teasing his way up his inner thigh.  Jared’s head fell back against the back of the couch and Jensen smiled into his thigh. 

He let the top of his nose brush against the underside of his balls, his hands coming up so that his thumb caressed the curve of his hip bones.  He let the tip of his tongue make a fine line up Jared’s shaft and licked around the head of his cock, teasing against the slit and making circles around it before he brought it into his mouth, moaning at the feel of the silky flesh. 

Jared moaned with him and Jensen looked up at him, eyeing the way the candy cane still hung from his lips.  He was gorgeous, eyes blown wide, his muscles straining to keep from bucking up into Jensen’s mouth.  He brought one hand up to cup the base of Jared’s cock, stroking as he took his lips from him.  “Do it Jared.”

He could see the fire flare in his lover’s eyes as he leaned forward again, taking Jared back into his mouth.  He licked his way down the length of his cock, wetting him until he was good and slick.  He opened his throat and took him in as much as he could.  He felt Jared’s hand in his hair, fingernails scratching along his scalp as his hips slowly rose, thrusting up into his mouth.  He moaned while he still had the power too. 

Jared began thrusting in earnest then, his hand guiding Jensen where he wanted him, taking him as deep as he wanted.  “So fucking good” he heard Jared say as his cock brushed against the back of his throat.  His eyes watered and he had to time his breathing with the thrusts but Jensen loved feeling the way Jared’s muscles worked under him.  He pressed his tongue to the underside of Jared’s cock as he continued moving and before long he heard Jared’s long gasp.  He pulled back as much as Jared would allow and the taste of his come filled his mouth.  He sucked Jared through it, swallowing everything that spilled from him until Jared was quivering from oversensitivity.

He felt Jared pulling at him and he released his spent cock from his mouth, pressing their bodied together as he was dragged up.  He smiled as he straddled Jared’s hips.  “What happened to my candy cane?”

Jared smiled, but at the tip of his tongue was what remained of the crook of the cane.  “Wanna lick my candy cane?”  He teased.

Jensen leaned in, his tongue licking at Jared’s mouth.  One hand came up to the back of Jared’s neck to deepen the kiss, the peppermint candy swapped between them, while his other hand went to his waistband, fingers wrapping around his cock as soon as he could get to it.  He got a few strokes in before Jared realized what he was doing, but then it was Jared’s hands on him and Jensen moaned into the other man’s mouth. 

“Jared…” he breathed into his lips.

Jared bit at his bottom lip as he began working him harder and faster, his thumb catching at the slit and spreading precome over him, slicking the way.  He hardly needed it, hardly needed to be touched at all after the way Jared had come for him.  Jared’s free hand gripped Jensen’s ass and pulled him closer as Jensen looked at his lover.  He was almost taken back by the pure adoration he saw there and it was that more than anything else that had him spilling all over Jared’s hand and chest. 

Jared continued to stroke him through it and when it became too much, he put his hand over Jared’s to stop him.  Jared curled their fingers together, then slowly brought them up to his mouth and began to lick the come off them.  Jensen moaned, but watched as he did it.  Only when he was done did Jensen pull their mouths together, kissing everything from his lips until the only taste that remained was Jared himself.

He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against his lover’s.  “Jesus Jared.  You gotta stop doing this to me.”

“Eating candy?”  He asked knowingly.

Jensen laughed as he stood up and offered a hand to Jared.  “Let’s get to  bed.”

“Kinda early for us isn’t it?”

“I’ve got more candy canes and all sorts of ideas for them.”

Jared smiled as he took the offered hand.  He pressed his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck as they began walking towards his room.  “Maybe this time, I can lick your candy cane.”                  

     

 

 


End file.
